randomrapbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Hawking
- Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD= - Hitler vs Vader 2= - Hitler vs Vader 3= }} |ERBnumber2 = Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Hitler vs Vader 2 Hitler vs Vader 3 Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso |VerseAppeared = A picture inside of Mr. Rogers' House First and third verse of Nice Peter At the beginning and end of Hitler vs Vader 2 At the beginning of Hitler vs Vader 3}} Stephen Hawking battled Albert Einstein in Einstein vs Stephen Hawking. He also had cameo appearances in 5 battles: Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Hitler vs Vader 2, Hitler vs Vader 3 and Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso (on Mr. Rogers' channel on Picasso's television). He was portrayed by Nice Peter in every battle. Information on the Rapper Stephen William Hawking (born January 8, 1942) is an English theoretical physicist and cosmologist, whose scientific books and public appearances have made him an academic celebrity. He was diagnosed with a motor neuron disease (MND) that is related to ALS (Lou Gehrig's Disease). He is famous for his studies on black holes. Hawking is also a prominent atheist, as he has frequently been attributed to statements disproving the existence of a god in the universe. For this, leaders of organized faith have been hostile toward his thesis, though they have met peaceably with Hawking and like-minded scientists. ERBoH Bio 'Sup? I'm a theoretical physicist and cosmologist, like my man Carl Sagan. I'm also from England, but you can probably tell that from my accent. Psych! You've been Hawking burned! I'm in this chair because I've got the worst case of Lou Gehrig's disease anyone's ever seen. But I'm better than the most because most with this disease do not live past 40! And I'm 70! Hellllls yeah. I also have to use this computer to talk because I got pneumonia while visiting the Cern Hadron Collider. They had to perform an emergency tracheotomy and boom, now I sound like a Speak and Spell. But it's cool, it doesn't slow me down, I've been married twice! I'm also CRAZY smart. I’m trying to find the answer to the "Theory of Everything" which includes deciphering a P-Brane, a spatially extended mathematical concept in String Theory. See, I told you I was fuckin' smart. I also wrote a huge best seller called "A Brief History of Time," that tries to explain the Big Bang, black holes and light cones to idiots like you. Good luck! Lyrics Einstein vs Stephen Hawking 'Verse 1' You've got no idea what you're messing with here, boy! I got 12 inch rims on my chair. That's how I roll, y'all. You look like someone glued a mustache on a troll doll! I'll be stretching out the rhyme, like gravity stretches time. When you try to put your little p-brane against this kind of mind. I'm the best. I'm the Snoop Dogg of science. I'll be dropping mad apples on your head from the shoulders of giants! 'Verse 2' There are ten million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, particles in the universe that we can observe. Your mama took the ugly ones and put them into one nerd. You wanna bring the heat with the mushroom clouds you're making? I'm about to bake raps from scratch like Carl Sagan! And while it's true that my work is based on you, I'm a super computer. You're like a TI-82. Hitler vs Vader 2 (Hawking appears in the end of the rap battle, and he has only one line he tells Hitler.) Because you're standing over the Rancor Pit. Appearances So far, Stephen Hawking has appeared the most times in ERB out of all the rappers (Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Hitler vs Vader 2, Hitler vs Vader 3, and Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso including cameos). Over the course of 3 seasons, he has appeared the following times: Einstein vs Stephen Hawking He competes in Einstein vs Stephen Hawking. Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers Stephen Hawking appears in Mr. Roger's picture on his wall in Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers. Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Hawking is one of the many cameos during Nice Peter's verses in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. Hitler vs Vader 2 In Hitler vs Vader 2, Hawking's shadow is visible at the beginning of the video, but he does not appear until the end when he rolls out of the shadows. It is shown he uses his hand to control his wheelchair. Hitler vs Vader 3 In Hitler vs Vader 3, Hawking is by Vader's side on his ship. Then he passes the mic to Hitler which leads to Hitler beginning the battle. Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Hawking again appears on Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso in the background of Mister Rogers' channel (13) on Picasso's television. Trivia *In Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, Stephen Hawking can be seen playing Angry Birds on his computer in several shots. Peter has stated that the company which makes Angry Birds said thanks to them for including Angry Birds in the video. *He is the first rapper that does not speak at all, the next being Dr. Seuss. Instead, his voice synthesizer raps for him. *Stephen Hawking has the longest line out of any rapper. *Stephen Hawking is the third rapper to sit while rapping, after Bill O'Reilly and Ludwig van Beethoven. *He is the second rapper whose title card shows only one of the character it announces, the first being "Macho Man" Randy Savage. *This is the first appearance of a space-themed background. The next time space appears as a background is for Neil Degrasse Tyson.